


Anniversary

by Akuma2x1



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:45:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akuma2x1/pseuds/Akuma2x1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today is their anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 12-12-12. No way I'm letting this day go without any kind of celebration. This day only happens once in my life! I actually plan to write a different fic for this day, however the fic keeps getting longer and longer as per my usual problem of writing fic (I'm horrible at keeping the fic short). Anyway I scrubbed the fic and started a new one with strict scolding to my muse to do a short piece. I'm still surprise I manage to keep this fic short, actually. Please enjoy and let's celebrate Heero and Duo day *grins*
> 
> This fic is much better now, thanks to my wonderful beta reader, Shenlong *hugs*

In a two story house in a suburban area, one occupant was tiptoeing out of the bedroom. His long chestnut hair was in disarray and he was only wearing boxers. It was still early morning as Duo made his way down the stairs. On his way toward the kitchen to prepare breakfast, he couldn’t help but glance at the small doll perched on the bookshelves. The sight of it brought a small contented smile to his face. It also brought up the memory associated with it.

\---------------------------

Five years ago

“So what are you guys planning to do now?” Quatre chirped happily and looked at his friends from the sofa he occupied with Trowa. All five of them were sitting in the living room in one of Quatre’s houses. The war was over a month ago, so they'd now returned to be ordinary teenagers. 

“I don’t know.” Wufei, who was sitting on the chair next to Quatre, shrugged. “I’ll think of something later. Maybe I’ll wander around for awhile. How about you, Quatre? Any plans with Trowa?” 

Quatre blushed. He looked at Trowa for permission to speak for both of them. Trowa smiled and nodded in encouragement. Quatre smiled back and turned to Wufei. “I will continue my father’s business and Trowa will stay and help me.” 

“As expected.” Wufei smirked as Quatre blushed deeper. “Maxwell?” The Chinese pilot looked at another sofa across from Quatre and Trowa where the American pilot sat with the Japanese pilot, one arm slung possessively around Heero’s waist, signaling their relationship. Wufei rolled his eyes when he saw Duo pouting. “Will you cut it out? You have been pouting since our arrival here fifteen minutes ago.” 

“No.” Duo kept up his pouting and tightened his right arm around Heero’s waist. The Japanese boy in question looked conflicted.

Quatre made a face. “Duo, what is with you? Judging from your death grip on Heero, it has something to do with him.” 

“Exactly.” Duo snorted. 

“Maxwell, usually you are a man with many words and now you are only capable of saying a single syllable?” Wufei quirked an eyebrow. “Heero, what did you do to cause him act like this?” 

“Nothing, “ Heero said flatly. 

“Of course you did something!” Duo said indignantly.

The other three pilots raised their eyebrows at the outburst and looked at Heero for an explanation. 

Heero sighed. “I went to Relena’s place this morning.” 

“And gave her a teddy bear.” Duo growled. 

“It’s just a goodbye gift, Duo. After all, she has helped us a lot.” 

“You gave her a teddy bear but I got nothing.” Duo growled louder.

Wufei and Trowa rolled their eyes, while Quatre tried to hide his smile. 

“Maxwell, you should feel lucky.” Wufei snorted. 

“Lucky? Me?” Duo looked at the Chinese boy sharply.

“She got a teddy bear while you got Heero for yourself.” Quatre said in placating tone. 

“Yeah… but…. He gave her my teddy bear!” Duo whined. 

“It’s not your teddy bear. I bought it from department store.” Heero pointed out. 

“When you asked me to choose a doll, I thought it was for me!” Duo looked affronted. 

A slight smile betrayed Trowa’s usually expressionless face. “Oh, so you prefer to have the teddy bear for yourself and let Heero go with her?” 

“Never!” Duo hugged Heero possessively with both arms. “I want both!”

“You’re a greedy boy, Maxwell.” Wufei said. 

“Duo, I promise I’ll give you a teddy bear later.” Heero cut in, clearly wanting this conversation to be over.

“I don’t want a teddy bear. I have associated it with Relena, thanks to you.” 

Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei rolled their eyes again while Heero glared at his boyfriend. “Fine, I’ll give you a better doll later.” 

“Promise?”

“Don’t push your luck, Duo.” 

Duo grinned then leaned forward, giving Heero a thorough kiss. The other pilots snorted, having been used to this scene for some months since Duo finally realized his feelings for Heero. The silver cross, which was dangling in front of Heero’s chest, was the evidence of Duo’s love for the stoic boy. 

“Satisfied now, Maxwell?” Wufei asked, sipping his tea, when Duo pulled away from his panting boyfriend. 

“Hmm..” Duo smiled in satisfaction.

“So back to the topic, what are you going to do from now on, Duo? Heero?” Quatre asked again. 

“Hmm…. I think I’ll find a suitable job for me. But before that, I want to do something.” Duo smiled and looked at Heero. ”Heero, marry me?” 

At Duo’s words, Wufei spat out his tea, Trowa widened his eyes, and Quatre gasped in surprise. Heero merely blinked in disbelief and looked at Duo dumbly. “What?” 

“Maxwell!! Don’t make a joke like that!” Wufei coughed. 

Duo ignored Wufei and looked at Heero seriously. “I’m not joking. Heero Yuy, will you marry me?” 

Heero stared at Duo, unblinking. “You are serious.” 

“Of course. I wouldn’t kid about this.”

Wufei, Trowa, and Quatre held their breath, looking at the couple in front of them staring at each other. They were only sixteen but all of them had grown up quickly to become adults from the day they were trained to pilot a Gundam. Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei didn’t feel the proposal was strange. They were merely surprised that Duo wanted to marry so soon. 

There were several minutes of tense silence before Heero gave a nod of assent. 

Duo grinned wildly and kissed Heero passionately. 

The other boys let out their held breath and smiled for their friends’ happiness. “So when will we have the wedding party?” Quatre chirped happily when the couple finished kissing. 

“Now.” Duo grinned as his word made his friends drop their jaws while Heero widened his eyes. 

“NOW?” Wufei blinked in disbelief. “What are you thinking, Duo? Do you even have any sort of plan?”

“I have got it covered, Wufei.” Duo grinned wider and took out a small case from his pocket. He opened it and showed the content to Heero, smiling gently to the Japanese boy. “All I want is to be with you forever, Heero. With our three friends as our witnesses, I want to marry you right here, right now.” 

Heero looked down at the case and touched the two identical white gold rings nestled inside. 

“I haven’t engraved the inner sides yet since I want you to choose the words.” Duo explained.

“You have planned this, ” The Japanese boy murmured and looked up at Duo

“Yes, I have. But I won’t push you to marry me. If you want to wait, I’ll wait for you.” Duo smiled. 

Heero shook his head. “I won’t make you wait.” 

“You two are really going to get married now? In this living room?” Wufei blinked again, jaw still dropping. 

“I think they are really serious about marrying right this instant.” Quatre smiled and looked at Duo and Heero. “I’m so happy you two allowed me to witness this moment.” 

Duo smiled back. “I’m the one who has to thank you, Quatre. I know it’s rude to announce this news suddenly but I wanted it to be surprise for all of you. After all, you are the ones who helped us be together.” 

“Don’t mention it.” Trowa smiled. 

“True. I feel honored you want to use my house to hold the wedding ceremony.” Quatre bounced off of the sofa. “But as much as I'd like to witness your ceremony. I don’t think I want to see you two have a wedding ceremony dressed in priest clothes, tank top and spandex.” 

“Now Quatre….” Duo looked at his clothes, then at Heero. After a silent communication, he turned back to Quatre and shrugged. “We don’t care about the clothes.” 

“But I care.” Quatre approached them and pulled Heero to follow him. 

“Hey.” Duo protested as his soon to be husband was snatched from his hands. 

“Give me an hour to prepare Heero.” Quatre started his own planning. “Trowa, you help Duo find something better to wear. Wufei, you are in charge of documentation.” 

“Where can I find a camera within this short time!?” Wufei protested but scrambled away to find it anyway. 

Trowa didn’t waste any time and quickly dragged a protesting Duo to the nearest department store. 

An hour later, the Gundam pilots had regrouped back in the house. Wufei had a camera dangling from his neck from who knew where. He stood together with Duo and Trowa, waiting in the living room for Heero and Quatre to make their appearances. Trowa had managed to find a black tuxedo with red tie for Duo to wear. He'd also bought two suits for Wufei and himself. 

“Here comes the groom, “ Quatre announced happily as he and Heero entered the living room a few minutes later. Heero was wearing white tuxedo while Quatre was wearing his traditional Arabian clothes. The blond boy also brought Rashid, whom apparently had the license to perform a marriage ceremony. 

Duo’s whole attention was focused on his soon to be husband and how gorgeous Heero was in that white tuxedo. It took him a while to notice the item held in Heero’s hands as he came to stand next to Duo. 

“Heero, is that…” Duo trailed off. His attention was now focused solely on the plushy held in Heero’s hands. It was in a shape of black rabbit with red nose. 

Heero lifted the bunny plushy slightly. “I bought this for your Christmas present but I never got a chance to give it to you. I figure now is as good time as ever."

Duo beamed and tried to kiss Heero. Tried being the keyword here. He got pulled back by Trowa and Wufei who declared there would be no kissing until after they were married. 

Grumbling, Duo quickly asked Rashid to start the ceremony. 

Twenty minutes later, they were married, witnessed by their three close friends. Duo grabbed his black bunny eagerly and crushed it between them as he embraced Heero and kissed him until they were out of breath.

\---------------------------

Present time

Duo smiled again as he remembered how Quatre had sniffled when Rashid announced the ceremony was over and they may kiss. Five years had passed since that day. He glanced fondly at the black rabbit plushy on the bookshelves.

He had finished preparing the breakfast and put it on the tray. Careful to not make any sound, he took the tray back upstairs and toward the bedroom. Once inside, he put the tray slowly on the nightstand and studied the curled figure on the bed. 

Heero was still sleeping soundly, curled up beneath the blanket. One hand was extended to Duo’s side as if searching for him. Duo slithered back beneath the blanket and gathered Heero into his arms. Heero made a pleased sound and snuggled into Duo. 

Chuckling, Duo started peppering Heero with kisses. He kissed Heero’s forehead first, then moved downward to kiss his nose. He kissed both cheeks before slotting his mouth over Heero’s. Heero let out a sigh and opened his mouth, inviting Duo in. 

Duo slid his tongue inside Heero’s mouth at a languid pace, wanting to enjoy every sensation. Heero seemed to think the same. His tongue welcomed Duo’s with slow licks. They kissed unhurriedly, enjoying their time. 

When Duo pulled back from the kiss, Heero’s eyes fluttered open, revealing the blue orbs still hazy with sleep. 

“Good morning, love, “ Duo said huskily. 

“Morning, “ Heero answered in similar rasping tone.

Duo leaned forward and licked Heero’s earlobe, inciting a sigh from Heero. “I brought you breakfast.” Duo whispered directly to Heero’s ear. 

“Hmm, ” Heero closed his eyes and tilted his head in invitation. 

Duo licked the other earlobe. “Not interested?” 

“Later, “ Heero said huskily and pulled Duo closer. 

“I can take the hint.” Duo chuckled softly and rolled on top of his husband. His hands caressed any naked skin they encountered, causing Heero to moan and rub himself against the touch. 

Duo’s hands kept going lower, petting Heero’s stomach and his firm thighs. Heero spread his legs in response, giving Duo wider access. 

“Love you, Heero.” Duo murmured as he trailed his fingers to Heero’s puckered entrance and teased it. 

“Hmm, you are still wet from last night.” Duo sighed happily. “I can just slide into you.”

Heero made an agreeable sound and wound his legs around Duo’s waist, pulling him closer. 

Duo let out a small laugh and pulled away. “Give me a moment.” He quickly removed his boxers and went back to Heero. One hand lifted Heero’s leg up while the other hand guided his erection toward Heero’s entrance. Once it touched the puckered opening, Duo pushed forward and slid in smoothly to the hilt. Both men moaned at the sweet joining. 

Duo put Heero’s leg on his shoulder and placed both hands on each side of Heero’s head. As he started pulling away, Heero curled his other leg around Duo’s lower body and pulled Duo back in. Duo moved forward and took Heero’s mouth for a long kiss as his lower body made a slow rocking motion. He swallowed the moans Heero made and enjoyed the snug feeling encasing his cock. 

“Only you, “ Duo repeated their rings’ inscription as he broke the kiss and rested his forehead on Heero’s forehead. “Only you, Heero.” 

Heero moaned. “Only you, Duo.” 

Duo let out a grunt and shoved into Heero faster. 

“Tight.” Duo moaned as he pulled away and surged in into the warm tunnel. “Tight and warm.” 

“Less talking, ugh.” Heero tightened his legs as Duo hit his prostate. “More uh, deeper.”

“As you wish, Heero.” Duo leaned back and sat up, pulling Heero to sit up on his lap. 

Heero brought his hands around Duo and mewled as he sank deeper onto Duo’s cock. His legs automatically went around Duo’s waist and tightened as Duo pushed Heero down to sheath his cock completely. 

They held the position still for a few moments, enjoying the sensation of filling and being filled. Duo used the lull to put a hickey on Heero’s neck. 

“Move already. “ Heero said gruffly. 

Duo laughed and started lifting Heero up and down. He lifted Heero until only the tip of his cock was inside and pushed Heero down until his bottom touched Duo’s groin. Heero threw his head back and sank his nails into Duo’s back. “More!” he demanded.

Duo grunted and started lifting Heero faster and pushed Heero down harder. The pleasure quickly built within them. Duo took a bite of Heero’s nipple, causing Heero to mewl loudly and tighten around him. Duo’s breath grew erratic as the pleasure swirled up within him. 

As if sensing Duo’s limit, Heero curled his limbs tighter around Duo and bit Duo’s shoulder. 

The shot of pain among the abundant pleasure was all Duo needed to reach the peak. With one final hard push, Duo shouted his release and filled Heero with his seed. Heero also let out a shout and followed Duo’s climb to the highest pleasure. He yelled his release without Duo touching him, drenching both their stomachs with his come. Not that Duo cared. Heero’s release had caused him to tighten around Duo’s cock, milking it for all the come it could give. 

Duo sought Heero’s mouth and kissed him breathlessly. He gave small kisses and nips as he slowly came down from the blinding white pleasure. Once he was sure he'd gotten the full control of his limbs, Duo lowered both of them back to bed, taking care to stay connected. He rolled gently so that he was lying on the bed and Heero was resting on top of him.

Duo liked to watch Heero’s face at a moment like this. His face was flushed and his eyes were not quite focused, still swirling with pleasure. Heero usually required a longer time to return, leaving him susceptible for the time being. Duo enjoyed every minute of it and ran his hand up and down Heero’s body, caressing every nook and bump. 

He trailed his fingers down Heero’s back and slid between his buttocks, caressing the place where they were still joined for some time before trailing up again and resting on Heero’s luscious cheeks. Duo scattered soft kisses on whatever part of Heero his mouth could reach. It made Heero sigh contentedly and bury his face in Duo’s neck.

They stayed like that, enjoying the lingering pleasure. After a few minutes of silence, Heero pushed away from Duo and broke their connection. 

Duo groaned as his soft cock left Heero’s warm cocoon. “Heero, what are you doing?” 

Heero went toward the nightstand drawer and pulled it open. He retrieved something from it and gave it to Duo. 

Duo blinked at the sight of a bunny plushy similar to the black bunny Heero had given to him five years ago. The difference in this plushy was the color. This one was white instead of black. 

“This is …” Duo trailed off as he took the plushy. “You bought a companion for our Mr. Bunny?”

“It’s your anniversary present.” Heero murmured softly. “This and a weekend stay at the Royal Palace hotel.”

“So you remember what day today is.” Duo smiled and pulled Heero closer. The plushy was squished between them as Duo kissed Heero breathless. 

“I never forget it.” Heero looked up at Duo after the kiss. ”Happy wedding anniversary, Duo.” 

Duo smiled and caressed the silver cross around his husband’s neck. “Happy wedding anniversary, Heero.”

~Owari~


End file.
